


Who ever said that rats couldn't draw?

by starcrossed_foxes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, atsumu cant draw to save his life, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossed_foxes/pseuds/starcrossed_foxes
Summary: Atsumu draws, and Osamu watches him.





	Who ever said that rats couldn't draw?

''Tsumu. What are you doing?''

''Well, ain't it obvious? I'm drawing.''

Osamu sent a side glance to his twin, puzzled. He had come to the living room after having searched for him everywhere in the house, and there he was, sitting on the ground, a loose sheet in front of him, his body half bent forward to write... Draw. Whatever. It really didn't look comfortable at all.  He got a bit closer.

''Yeah? And since when do you have any sort of artistic talent?''

Atsumu suddenly became tense, an indignant look on his face.

''Could've been since forever, but you just didn't know! And anyways, it isn't any of your business!'' replied the blonde dryly, bending back to continue his drawing.

Honestly, Osamu was pretty sure that he would've known beforehand if Atsumu had ever been any good at art. They were litterally always together, and his twin had never manifested any interest towards these kind of activities. He would've noticed it otherwise, and they were both perfectly aware of this fact.

Osamu arched an eyebrow, grinning mockingly. ''A recent passion, then. An emerging gift.''

''Yeah, yeah...'' Atsumu cut in a voice way louder than necessary.

The wing spiker chuckled discreetly, and decided to go sit on the couch, close to Atsumu, and to watch him work. His eyes lingered on his brother's face, said brother too focused on his task to notice it. He was frowning, eyes glued to the drawing below him. It gave him a strangely serious look, that really didn't fit with his normal outward image.

As his twin kept drawing, Osamu continued to carefully study him. His eyes quickly passed over his cheeks, and then to his snubed nose, probably due to the effort it took him to do something he wasn't used to do. He dwelled a bit on his mouth, half opened, from which poked out the tip of his tongue, giving his lips a shiny, glossy rosy color.

Osamu had to physically restrain himself to not grip him by the hem of his shirt to kiss him. He was currently holding back so much, nobody could ever come to him to tell him he didn't work on his self control.

His smile got wider when he noticed the little sounds that his brother made as he worked. Tiny little grunts and impatient sighs which, put in context, were absolutely heart warming.

Osamu lightly coughed, trying to get his brother's attention.

"And tell me, what exactly are you drawing?"

Atsumu briefly lifted his eyes to look at him, and then returned to his drawing.

''You.''

The word had been said so softly that Osamu was sure he'd misheard, at first. ''What?''

''You, I'm drawing you,'' Atsumu repeated, in a louder voice this time. ''And I'll be done in three.... two.... one.... TADAAAAAA!!!!!!''

And he turned the sheet towards him, a large smirk twisting his features.

It was so ugly that Osamu had to look twice to be able to see what was supposed to be represented. It didn't really have a dinstinct shape, but it was kind of animal-like, a dirty grey color, and Osamus face contorted in a disgusted expression as he recognized the little round ears and the characteristic pink tail.

A rat. Atsumu had drawn him as a rat.

''You're so fucking stupid, Tsumu,'' Osamu said. He was about to continue on his rant, before realising something. ''It's kinda funny, though, how you manage to both insult me and insult yourself at the same time, don't ya think?''

Atsumu opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it right back up. Osamu could almost see the gears in his brain spinning at full speed, as if an enormous _loading_ sign was printed on his forehead.

''Because if I'm a rat, Tsumu,'' Osamu chuckled, ''then bad news for you but you're one too!''

''Shut up Samu!!''

His brother made a little exasperated sigh, clearly unhappy that he just had his joke turned against him. He leaned back down over his drawing, mumbling, pulling out a few more colored pencils from his pockets.  Osamu looked at him without saying anything else, curious of what the setter would illustrate this time.

After approximatly five minutes of complete silence, the blonde finally lifted his head, and handed him the loose sheet without a word. Osamu slowly took the drawing from him, afraid to damage it. Even though he knew Atsumu better than anyone else, he was still hard to decipher sometimes.

He glanced down, and suddenly his heart started beating faster. Next to the first shaggy grey rat, there was now a second rat, this one a dubious shade of yellow and drawn a lot more hastily and messily. But there was one thing in particular that had caught his attention.

 The two rats were holding hands. Or well, technically, paws.

He looked back up at Atsumu, and noticed with almost childlike joy that his twin's cheeks were now a pretty rosy hue, and that he was stubbornly staring at the ground. The wing spiker laughed softly, letting himself slide down to the ground next to Atsumu. He placed the drawing on the couch behind him, and slowly got closer to his brother, who was still looking anywhere exept at him.

''Are you telling me that you did all of this just to make me understand that you wanted us to hold hands?''

The setter's face took a lovely crimson color, the red going all the way from his neck, to his cheeks, and to his ears. He didn't answer the question, instead preffering to slowly sneak closer to Osamu, their shoulders touching gently.

''You know, you would've only had to ask me, and i would've gladly done it, right?...'' Osamu whispered.

He tenderly took Atsumu's hand in his, enterwining their fingers slowly. His brother made a vague noise of approval and, as if time was now moving in slow motion, he laid his head onto Osamu's shoulder, body curling a bit to make himself comfortable. It had probably been his intention from the start, but Atsumu often liked to go through all sorts of complicated ways to make himself understood, whereas it would be so much simpler to just tell him outward.

But no matter, Osamu loved him just the way he was.

He began to gently stroke his twin's hair, noting with satisfaction that the bright blush on his cheeks had not faded at all.

''Awww, Tsumu...'' he said affectionately. Atsumu turned his head a little to face him, a sulky pout on his face.

''What?''

''You blush so easily, Tsumu,'' murmured Osamu, ''it's just so cute and adorable. One wouldn't think that, knowing you.''

And it was true. His brother could seem really haughty and arrogant to others, sly and even a little mean sometimes, taking pleasure in pushing everyone's buttons and obssessed with victory. But there were other facets to him, a softer, more vulnerable side, that only Osamu had the priviledge to know.

Atsumu became even redder, puffing out his cheeks like a child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar, and turned his head back, burrying his face into his twin's chest. Osamu noticed that his hold on his hand had only gotten tighter, and he smiled in happiness.

In a confident and assured gesture, like someone who would've done this a thousand times -which technically was the case- he wrapped his other arm around Atsumu, trapping him tenderly in a loving hug none of them wanted to get out of. He rested his head on top of his twin's, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.

''Hey, Atsumu...''

Atsumu groaned softly to let him know that he had heard him.

''I love you.''

The wing spiker felt Atsumu's entire body shudder at the words, which were not new, but were so special that they had the same effect on him everytime he said them, no matter the number of times he'd already uttered them.

''Me too, Samu.... I love you...''

Osamu tightened his embrace, smiling softly. _All of this thanks to a horrible rat drawing,_ he thought, _only Atsumu could pull that off._

He was truly a unique being.

Made just for him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Arany:  
> so!! i finally translated this!! its just a fluffy little thing, theyre in love basically i dont make the rules uwu hope you all like it! i love them so much god..,,
> 
> ORIGINAL VERSION IN FRENCH ALSO AVAILABLE!!


End file.
